


rats

by creabimus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creabimus/pseuds/creabimus
Summary: Rats sleep in the attic.





	rats

Rats sleep in the attic.

Yang hears their claws scratching on the hardwood floors late at night. Perhaps their inability to dream makes them seize others’ ability as well, but Yang might just be giving them too much credit. 

They’re just rats. 

Rats whose claws scrape between the walls, now, no doubt tearing up the insulation. Pink and gray claws, and yellow coaxed between the two for good measure. 

Summer called them “Little Grimm” and followed such words with her bell-chime laughter. Yang tried to let that laughter bubble from her own throat, when she was young, when she was naive, when lilac stars lined her eyes. 

Much later, she chalked it up to heritage. And she was no geneticist. 

More scraping.

Yang rolls over on her side. The pristine hotel sheets itch her skin. She wonders how much is in her head and how much is real. She can feel ants crawling through her right thumb, up her wrist, up her elbow. She can feel scraping grating her ears, a discordant symphony.

Little Grimm. 

Her vision blurs. 

The rats have no such qualms about people, Summer had said once. After all, they’re Little Grimm, and Grimm have no such regard toward people, only see them as sustenance. Taiyang kept bell chimes in every window to ward off negativity. Ghosts cannot slip into cacophonous places. 

Yang rolls over on her stomach, pulls a pillow over her head, and shuts her eyes even though she can’t see anything anymore. The rats’ claws scrape against everything, now. 


End file.
